gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sing (Season Six)
Sing by Ed Sheeran is featured in Loser Like Me, the first episode of Season Six. It is sung by Blaine and The Warblers with solos from Blaine and Skylar. Once the doors opened, Rachel and Blaine watch the Warblers sing for them. During the song they gave Blaine his Dalton uniform back and he continues. Afterwards Rachel thanked Blaine and the Warblers for the song. Lyrics Skylar: It's late in the evening Glass on the side I've been sat with you For most of the night Ignoring everybody here We wish they would disappear So maybe we could get down now I don't wanna know If you're getting ahead of the program I want you to be mine, lady To hold your body close Take another step into the no-man's land For the longest time, lady Skylar with The Warblers: I need you darling Come on, set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh If you love me Come on, get involved Feel it rushing through you From your head to toe Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Louder The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Skylar: This love is a blaze I saw flames from the side of the stage And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know But something to drink and maybe something to smoke Let it go until our roads are changed Singing we found love in a local rave No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say But I can just figure it out and hope and pray I told her my name and said "It's nice to meet ya" And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila I already know she's a keeper Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep If anybody finds out I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now Not sobering up we just sit on the couch One thing led to another, now she's kissing my mouth Skylar with The Warblers: I need you darling Come on, set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh If you love me Come on, get involved Feel it rushing through you From your head to toe Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Louder The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Can you feel it? Blaine (The Warblers): All the guys in here don't even wanna dance (Can you feel it?) All that I can hear is music from the back (Can you feel it?) Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand, darling Blaine with the Warblers: Before the beat kicks in again Blaine: Can you feel it? Ooh, ooh, oh Can you feel it? No, no, no, no, oh Blaine with the Warblers: I need you darling Come on, set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh If you love me Come on, get involved Feel it rushing through you From your head to toe Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh Sing Trivia *This is Skylar's first and only duet of the series. *This is Blaine's final time performing with The Warblers. *This is the first time a co-star got to sing a duet in the entire series. Gallery Sing.gif Glee sing.png tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio1_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio2_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio6_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio7_250.gif tumblr_nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio8_250.gif glee-season-6-darren-criss.jpg Tumblr nh378bHleA1t5btl3o7 500.gif Tumblr nh378bHleA1t5btl3o4 500.gif Tumblr nh378bHleA1t5btl3o1 500.gif Tumblr nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o6 500.png Tumblr nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o5 500.png Tumblr nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o4 500.png Tumblr nh2m5ssksZ1qft880o2 500.png Tumblr nh2i1ijGmJ1t5btl3o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nh2i1ijGmJ1t5btl3o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nh2i1ijGmJ1t5btl3o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nh2fng86PS1rke5cmo3 500.jpg Tumblr nh2fng86PS1rke5cmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nh2fng86PS1rke5cmo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline nh2f0iD5f71qbt0b5.png Tumblr nh2fxaxAdS1s1ktxuo3 1280.png Tumblr nh2fxaxAdS1s1ktxuo2 1280.png Tumblr nh2fxaxAdS1s1ktxuo1 1280.png Tumblr ngv4qtA8FW1rlzp0to1 500.gif Tumblr nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo6 r3 250.gif Tumblr nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo2 r3 250.gif Tumblr nhbg3oEoI81ql1znmo1 r3 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif sing.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Skylar Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me